Never Again
by pink-till-the-EnD
Summary: Post "mayhem on a cross" A little bit of spoilers but not so much...Booth sees the imprint That one incident leaves on her.


~**Wow it's been a while since I let my imagination go and I wrote…Recently I've become obsessed with Bones and especially the B/B relationship…This one shot hit me like a slap in the face I HAD to write it…I do not own this awesome show so please don't sue a poor high school student ******

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They were all having dinner at his place. Two wine bottles later Sweets and decided to call it a night, _they knew_. They had to know tonight wasn't all fun, painful things were uncovered in sweet's office and He knew that time alone was what was needed. She stood with him understanding that although he wanted to be alone he needed her more than ever, but she needed him more. She offered to do the dishes while he changed out of his suit into something more comfortable but after that gruesome story she shared he didn't want her to remember…he knew every time she touched a dish she remembered and he wanted to make her forget. He nodded seeing that she had the water on already and proceeded to the room he decided to take a shower to blow off steam and to get some of the un-needed stress off his shoulders…but all he really needed was his bones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard the shower turn on and continued to wash the dirty dishes. She never expected to just blurt out her most intimate memory the one that shaped her into the hard woman she was…but she had a soft side for the ones she considered her family and she couldn't stand to see them in pain, so she sacrificed facing a memory she tried every day to forget. She must have been so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the water turn off or him step into his bedroom, all she felt was being in that trunk, screaming crying, tears started falling out blurring her vision there was too much soap in her hands and with a large crash the dish she was holding collapsed inside the sink breaking into shards. She couldn't believe she did it again she wanted to hide it before they came she had to she started picking up the sharp pieces creating gashes on her hands but she didn't feel them all she heard was the footsteps of her foster parents coming closer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth was almost done changing when he heard the sound of something falling and breaking in the kitchen. He threw on his shirt while half running half walking towards the sound. That's when he saw her, head between her legs quivering on the floor in fear; he saw blood dripping but didn't know where it came from. He knew she wasn't herself he needed to be careful, the way he approached her, the way he talked had to be very controlled.

"_**Bones" **_He took small steps towards her, He heard her muffled whimpers while he got slower.

"_**Bones Look at me. Look at me Temperance it's ok." **_She started violently shaking her head.

"_**I...I tried. I didn't want to drop it I swear it just slipped. Please...P-Please don't lock me up again I-I can't breathe, ill die im sorry please." **_Tremors shook her body Booth knew then she was remembering she was in shock and she was reliving that awful moment.

"_**Tempe I won't hurt you I promise please look at me." **_He kneeled down besides her hugging her from the side, her head fell on his chest and that's when her violent sobs began.

"_**They warned me, they told me to be careful but I just wouldn't listen! It was all my fault all of it, I just kept screaming for Russ but I knew he wasn't coming I drove him away, It was my fault I'm not capable of being loved everyone leaves me, I drive them all away…I deserved it all of it." **_She continued to sob, she continued her ramblings justifying her son-of a bitch step parents. When her tremors and cries died down he moved her to see where the blood was coming from. He then saw her bloods two deep gashes on each hand as if she was squeezing the glass shards.

"_**Temperance let me take care of your hands; you think you can get up for me? Huh Bones can you stand?" **_Her bloodshot eyes met his brown ones and he felt his heart crumple at the sight of his indestructible partner so _broken._

"_**Seely it's just a flesh wound I'll be fine, I apologize the mixture of alcohol in my bloodstream plus the events of earlier took a toll with my emotions, it was childish of me to get this way I'll be fine." **_She whispered her logic at him even as her voice was breaking, and her hands were bleeding she tried to stay strong. That was his Bones. But he wouldn't allow her to beat herself up; he wouldn't allow her to take the blame when she was the last person who should be blamed.

"_**Bones c'mon, come with me, we need to get you stitched up." **_He helped her up and took her to the bathroom, while in the army he learned emergency fixer-uppers, like stitching and bandaging. He quickly took care of her hands, he noted she wanted to appear strong and in control not wincing when he knew it should hurt. As soon as he was done he bandaged her hands and gave her aspirin for the pain.

"_**Tempe, you need forgive yourself about Russ, you were 15 you lost both your parents it wasn't your fault it was NEVER your fault. Especially with your foster parents, they were assholes and they will pay mark my words, no one will ever hurt you again. Temperance I need you to remember one thing…look at me while I say this," **_Throughout his whole speech her eyes faced downward afraid that unnecessary tears would spill out. His hand cupped her chin and pulled her face up making their eyes meet.

"_**You beautiful, you're smart successful and your heart are made of pure gold. Understand me when I say that you did not deserve what happened to you. You have a family the squints will kill for you. And I Temperance Brennan will die for you. Believe me when I say you are loved, I love you…your safe I will never let anything bad happen to you it wasn't your fault, your loved Bones your loved."**_ The tears she was trying so hard to conceal spilled out with a sob in less than a second his arms were wrapped around her; he stayed like that until her muffled sobs became whimpers and until her rigid breathing became peaceful. There in his arms she slept; carefully he picked her up and took him to the comfort of his bed. She looked so peaceful like if she finally let go of a burden that was killing her little by little.

"_**Never again bones I'll always be here…Never again."**_

* * *

**So yeah I know it sucked =/ my first Bones story…Please leave constructive criticism I want to know what could improve. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
